openbverollingstockfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenBVE rolling stock for the United Kingdom
1.435m gauge is standard in the UK. *For UK routes see: http://wiki.bve-routes.com/index.php/Category:United_Kingdom and http://wiki.bve-routes.com/index.php/Category:Scotland. Trains Class 37/4 with passenger coaches *256px 37411, 37422, 37425 with four coaches *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 37/4 with steel carriers *128px128px 37901 with empty|loaded steel carriers *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 58 with MGR coal trains *256px256px 58050 with empty|loaded MGR coal train (in two train lengths) * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 60 EWS Maroon with MGR coal trains *256px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 60 EWS Maroon with scrap steel train *256px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 60 DBS with cargowaggon train * 75px128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/downloads-for-open-bve-page2 Class 60 Triple Grey with grey MGR coal trains *256px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 60 with grey scrap steel trains *256px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 66 with EWS wagons * http://www.eezypeazy.co.uk/ Class 67 W&S with Grey & Blue coaches *128px 67013 - 67012 Wrexham & Shropshire Grey including coaches * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Locomotives Class 20 * 256px 20189, Class 20 preserved, 1970's to 1990's, 1960's, Direct Rail Services - Complete trains but no external views. *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 37 * 128px128px128px * http://web.archive.org/web/20100328064219/http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve/ * http://bvetmd.org.uk/ *384px 37411, 37422, 37425 *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 43 (HST4) * 128px Class 43 Grand Central HST *128px Grand Central MTU *128px National Express East Coast *128px Virgin Challenger * http://simulationdiscussion.web.officelive.com/Openbve.aspx 128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px128px * http://web.archive.org/web/20100328064219/http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve/ * http://www.bve4trainz.co.uk/ (includes HQ GNER and XC liveries) * 384px Cl 43 MTU HST, 1 power car working *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 47 * 128px128px 47712 Pride of Carlisle, 47832 Solway Princess * BVE Pages *128px four different liveries, to adapt to any Class 47 drivable engine. *128px nine different liveries, to adapt to any Class 47 drivable engine. * BVE Pages * 100px384px128px128px * http://web.archive.org/web/20100328064219/http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve/ *700px * http://bvelibrary.bve-terminus.org/exteriors.htm Bad link? Class 57/1 * 512px 57001 Light Loaded Freightliner, 57007 Fully Loaded Freightliner, 57008 DRS RHTT, 57011 Loaded Freightliner Stone - Complete trains but no external views. *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 57/3 and 57/6 * 384px 57302 8 Mk2 coaches, 57304 + 57314 (DIT), 57-307 Light engine, 57310 Log flat wagons, 57312 Pendolino drag, 57601 Railtour - Complete trains but no external views. *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads * * http://bvelibrary.bve-terminus.org/exteriors.htm Bad link? Class 58 * 384px 58050 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 59 * 128px Complete train but no external view. * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 60 *384px 60047 EW & S Maroon, 60014 EWS Triple grey, 60037 EWS Maroon 'Aberthaw' *384px 60098 'Charles Francis Brush', 60064 Loadhaul Triple grey, 60001 'The Railway Observer' *384px 60077 Mainline Triple grey, 60060 'James Watt' Railfreight Coal Triple grey, 60032 'William Booth' Transrail Triple grey * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 66 * 128px * http://web.archive.org/web/20100328064219/http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve/ Class 67 * 256px 67006 EWS, 67012 Wrexham and Shropshire * 256px 67016 - 67017 'Arrow' Wrexham and Shropshire, 67013 - 67012 Wrexham and Shropshire *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads Class 97/3 * 128px 97304 Network Rail - Complete trains but no external views. *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/loco-downloads DMUs Class 142 Pacer * 128px * BVE Pages Class 143 Pacer *384px Arriva Trains Wales 2 car, ATW Valley Lines 4 car, ATW Valley Lines 6 car *384px ATW Valley Lines 2 car, Regional Railways 2 car, Valley Line 2 car * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/dmu-downloads * 128px128px128px * http://www.bveroutes-trains.co.uk/trains/mainline.html *128px Arriva Train Wales Livery 2 car HIRES *128px Arriva Train Wales Livery 4 car HIRES *128px Arriva Train Wales / Valley Lines Livery HIRES *128px Valley Lines Livery HIRES *75px128px First Great Western 2 car HIRES * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/dmu-downloads Class 150/1 *384px Centro Units: 150001 3 car, 150002 3 car, 150002 and 150001 6 car *384px Centro Units: 150002 and 150012 6 car (150012 not in service), 150004 2 car, 150004 and 150018 5 car *384px Centro Units: 150013 and 150018 6 car, 150014 3 car, 150013 (Centro livery) and 150012 (Central livery) 6 car *384px Central Units and London Midland: 150009 and 150012 6 car Central, 150012 3 car Central, 150009 (Central) and 150018 (Centro) 6 car *384px Central Units and London Midland: 150009 and 150012 6 car London Midland, 150012 3 car London Midland, 150003 (Network West Midlands) and 150012 (Central) 6 car *384px Central Units and London Midland: 150101 2 car London Midland, 150132 (Network West Midlands) and 150101 (Central) 4 car, 150132 2 car Network West Midlands *384px Central Units and London Midland: 150003 NWM 3 car, 150010 NWM 3 car, 150010 and 150003 NWM 6 car *256px Silverlink and First Great Western ex-Silverlink: FGW 2 car, Silverlink 2 car * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/dmu-downloads Class 150/2 *256px Unbranded Regional Railways 2 car, Provincial Railways 2 car Sprinter *256px Central Trains ex Anglia Railways 2 car, Scotrail 2 car *128px Northern 2 car *256px Arriva Trains Wales 2 car and 4 car *256px Arriva Trains Wales Driver Ony Operated 6 car 150/2 and 143 4 car *384px Arriva Trains Wales ATW 2 car, ATW/FGW ex Silverlink 4 car, ATW 4 car * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/dmu-downloads Class 153 Sprinter * 128px128px128px * http://web.archive.org/web/20100328064219/http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve/ *384px Class 153 and 150 Central Trains 5 car, Central Trains 2 car, Central Trains - Regional Railways single car *384px Central Trains single car, East Midlands 2 car, Class 153 and 158 3 car *384px London Midland 2 car, London Midland single car, East Midlands Trains single car * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 155 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 156 Sprinter *128px 128px *BVE Pages *128px Scottish liveries *http://www.eezypeazy.co.uk/ Class 158 Sprinter * 128px128px128px128px128px128px384px256px128px384px384px384px384px384px128px * http://web.archive.org/web/20100328064219/http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve/ * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (exterior) Class 159 Sprinter * 384px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 168 Clubman * 384px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 170 Turbostar * 128px128px * http://web.archive.org/web/20100328064219/http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve/ Class 171 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/(Cab only) Class 175 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/(Cab only) Class 180 Adelante * 142px128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (Cab only) Class 185 Desiro * 128px128px * http://www.railsimhobby.com/ (Cab only, exterior currently under development) Class 221 Voyager * 128px128px * http://web.archive.org/web/20100328064219/http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve/ Class 222 SuperVoyager * 128px150px * http://www.bve4trainz.co.uk EMUs Class 319 *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (cab only) Class 320 *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (cab only) Class 321 *https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (cab only, but 321/4 and 321/9 variants available) Class 323 * 128px128px * http://web.archive.org/web/20100328064219/http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve/ *190px * http://bvelibrary.bve-terminus.org/exteriors.htm Bad link? Class 334 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (cab only) Class 350 Desiro * 128px128px * http://www.bve4trainz.co.uk/ Class 357 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ (Cab only) Class 365 * 75px * http://www.yukudr.com/railways/CL365/CL365.rar Class 370 APT-P * 75px 128px180px * http://www.bve4trainz.co.uk/apt-p For Exterior * http://bvetmd.org.uk/downloads.htm For Cab Class 376 Electrostar * 128px * Currently unavailable, apologies for inconvenience. Class 390 Pendolino * 128px * http://mbonwick.bve-terminus.org/bve.php Bad link? * http://web.archive.org/web/20100328064219/http://trainsimcentral.co.uk/trains_openbve/ London Underground Stock A60/62 *128px135px * Due to be released soon, sorry for delay. C69/77 *128px128px128px128px * https://sites.google.com/site/londonundergroundbve/ D78 *128px128px145px * http://wongie2009.blogspot.com/ 1967 * 128px128px * https://sites.google.com/site/londonundergroundbve/ 1972 MkII * 128px * http://jamesgalbraith.swlines.co.uk 1986 (Prototype) * 75px 128px *http://trevordaybveworld.com/pg/downloads/entry/worldwide-trains/1986-tube-stock/index.php 1992 * 128px128px128px128px * https://sites.google.com/site/londonundergroundbve/ 1995 * 128px128px128px128px * http://www.trainsimcentral.co.uk/bve_train.htm Bad link? 2009 * 75px 128px * http://joeyfoo.zxq.net/openbve/trains/lt2009/ * http://trevordaybveworld.com/pg/downloads/entry/worldwide-trains/2009-tube-stock/index.php Manchester Metrolink Stock Firema T-68 * 128px * Currently unavailable, apologies for inconvenience. Bombardier M5000 * 128px * Currently unavailable, apologies for inconvenience. Passenger Stock MarkII, Various Liveries, With Class 47 * 128px128px128px128px128px * 700px * http://bvelibrary.bve-terminus.org/exteriors.htm Bad link? MarkIII * 128px with Class 47 * http://www.eezypeazy.co.uk * 128px128px128px128px with Class 43 * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ * 128px128px * http://bvelibrary.bve-terminus.org/exteriors.htm Bad link? Freight Stock Class 66 with Coal Hopper CGA * 128px * BVE Pages Class 58 with Coal Hopper MGR * 128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 57 with Gondola Wagon MBA * 128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ Class 37 with Flat Wagon BDA * 128px128px * https://sites.google.com/a/bve4trains.com/bve4trains/ 50px Back to the OpenBVE rolling stock page